Many people whose professions require them to remain on their feet for extended periods of time often develop "fallen arches." People also commonly develop foot problems through the passing of years. It is therefore desirable to obtain some form of device that may be utilized in the home or at work to ease foot pain due to tension.
The present invention was developed for the purpose of relaxing tired feet rather than providing sophisticated therapeutic or correctional functions. Its purpose therefore is to relax and massage tired, aching feet, to provide temporary relief and relaxation.
Another important object is to provide such a device that is compact in nature and that may be easily transported.
A still further object is to provide such a device that is very simple in construction and includes inexpensive components, thereby making the device relatively easy to manufacture and inexpensive to purchase.
These and still further objects will become obvious upon reading the following detailed description which, when taken along with the accompanying drawings, describe a preferred form of my invention.